


Stall #2

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Glory Hole, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: juni asked for sheith at a glory hole,
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Twitter Fic-lets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408948
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	Stall #2

Shiro walks with his head down, eyes cutting left and right, hands fidgeting with his shirt hem as he makes sure no one is watching him. As if everyone in this club hasn’t done this exact things countless times. But he isn’t everyone and he’s afraid to be judged. Still, he walks into the bathroom, locks the door, and picks the stall labeled “#2”.

He knocks softly against the wall twice, softly like he doesn't want anyone to hear it. But, of course, someone does and the responding knock nearly makes Shiro jump out of his skin. Almost as much as the raspy voice that speaks after it. “What would you like?”

“I…” Shiro swallows thickly, his face hot. “I just want to be… you know…”

“How old are you? How’d you get in? You sound like a child.” The man sounds accusatory, angry that his time is being wasted this way.

Shiro huffs. “I’m 26 and I want to be  _ fucked.”  _ He whispers the last word as if someone would be able to hear them over the loud music in the club. “I’m… I’ve never, actually, but I have touched myself. And I’m open. I just… I don’t wanna be a virgin anymore.”

There’s a long silence, so long that Shiro opens his mouth to speak again. But before he can, he catches a movement from the edge of his vision. When he looks down, there’s a dick from the other side, already slick with lube and a condom. It’s bigger than he’d been expecting and he feels his throat dry out instantly.

“I don’t know if I can take-,” Shiro starts, but is interrupted by a deep sigh.

“I’m not here to be your confidante, I’m here to get off. Do you wanna do this or not?”

Shiro’s ears burn with his embarrassment before he unbuttons his pants. The man on the other side must feel the anxiety radiating from Shiro because he heaves a deep sigh. “I won’t move. You can control how deep I go, how fast it is, and when we stop. Take your time and do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Shiro nods, then remembers that the man can’t see him. “Okay, yeah. Okay. Here I come,” he announces, pants finally pooled around his knees as he turns his back to the wall. He positions himself so that one arm is pushing against the wall ahead of him, the other holding his cheeks open and he can feel the head of the strangers cock rubbing at his hole. His breath hitches, and he takes that moment to push back until he can’t take the pain anymore. “Oh my...”

“Jesus fucking Christ. You’re so tight.” Whoever is on the other side of the stall sounds strained, almost breathless. “Take it slow. Remember, you’re in control. You don’t have to hurt yourself. Stay still and let your body acclimate.”

“O-okay,” Shiro murmurs, letting his head fall forward to rest on his outstretched arm. His breathing is heavy and ragged, and his entire body feels like a furnace. “Are you… Is this okay? For you?”

“Yeah.” The response is immediate, and it makes Shiro just a bit giddy that this man is enjoying this so much already. “You’re tight, and warm. Feels good.”

The praise emboldens the grey haired man and he pushes back some more, whining pitifully as he goes. “Fff-fuck.” He stops again, the throb in his ass uncomfortable again. “I’m... sorry it's taking so long. I just-”

“Don’t apologize.” For the first time since he entered the bathroom, the man's voice is soft. Understanding. “It’s  _ incredibly _ stupid to come to a glory hole to lose your virginity, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t enjoy it.”

Shiro expects him to say more, the blush covering his body feeling even hotter somehow at his tone. But when the man doesn’t say anything else, Shiro takes that as the end and pushes back some more until he can’t go any further, his ass squished against the cool wall. “ _ Ah _ , it… Oh my  _ god _ .”

There’s a strangled groan from the man on the other side, then a soft thump that makes Shiro think maybe the man needs a second to collect himself. “Fuuuck, your ass feels so good on my cock. Jerk yourself off. It’ll help take your mind off the pain and make it feel better.”

Shiro does as the man says, and can immediately telk that it’s working. His arm moves quickly, thumb repeatedly swiping over the head of his dick. He feels his hole clench and he knows the other man does to because he can hear the gasp it causes. “I feel… It’s so… fuck, it’s weird.” Shiro isn’t feeling pain anymore, but he’s not quite feeling pleasure either. Nonetheless, he pushes forward so that the man nearly slips out of his hole before he pushes back again, slowly. “ _ Oh my god, yes. Thats, ah _ .”

“Fuck, baby. You like that?”

Shiro whines high in the back of his throat, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as his ass meets the wall again. He pulls off, the hand around himself tightening as he reaches the tip, mouth falling open as he pushes back onto the man's dick. He starts up a rhythm, slow but consistent, as all signs of discomfort morphe into white hot pleasure. “Yes. Yes, oh god, so good. Please, more?” His moans are loud, clipped every time he bottoms out.

“Stay still but keep jerking your dick,” comes the deep voice, commanding in a way that doesn’t allow Shiro to even think about arguing. With Shiro’s hips stilled and his hand providing delicious friction on his cock, the man picks up Shiro’s movements, fucking into him quicker. He’s unabashed with bis moans, not holding back how good he’s feeling as his hips slap against the wall again and again.

Shiro’s own pleasure is palpable, alternating moans and whines leaving his mouth as a fire burns deep in his stomach. “I think… I’m,  _ fucking hell _ , ‘m close.”

“Fuck, I feel it. You’re clenching down on me so fucking good. Come on, let me feel you cum for me.”

Shiro can feel his body tense, his heart pounding in his chest as his orgasm nears. “Oh my god, I’m gonna cum,” he warns, pushing back as far as he can against the wall, whining when the man rubs up against his prostate. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he cries out, vision going black as he covers his hand in warm, sticky cum. Multiple thick ropes shoot from his dick, and Shiro chokes on the scream that tries to escape him. “ _ Yes, yes yeeeessss _ .”

Through his fog, Shiro can feel the mans hips picking up speed and Shiro whines as his dick tingles with overstimulation. “Ah, close. Sh-should I stop?”

“Keep going,  _ oohhh _ .” For some reason, Shiro doesn’t want the man to stop fucking him, even though he’s starting too feel a little  _ too _ sensitive.

The mans replying moan is rough, and the wall starts to shake with the force and speed of his thrusts as he chases his own release. “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna cum,” he informs and Shiro can feel his cock jump at that. It's only a few more thrusts before the man stills, buried as deep into Shiro as he can be with the wall between them, and Shiro can feel his cock twitching and the condom filling with cum inside him.

“Oh fuck, there’s so much,” he says in awe, biting his lip harshly to stop himself from getting hard again. The sensation finally stops and Shiro listens to the mans heavy breathing with a shy smile.

“I'm gonna pull out now,” the man warns, his words slow and drawn out. Shiro holds his breath as the man does so, leaving him cold and empty. “Are you okay?”

Besides the wobbly feeling in his knees and slight sting in his ass, Shiro is  _ great _ and he nods. “Yeah, it… that was really good. Thanks for being so gentle.” Shiro can feel his ears burning again as he pulls up his pants to rebutton them again.

The door to the other stall opens and Shiro is worried the man will leave without replying until he hears knuckles rap on his own stall. “Name’s Keith.”

Shiro holds his breath as he opens his own door slowly, peeking out to find the most beautiful man he’s ever seen standing outside the stall. He’s smaller than Shiro, not as tall or as broad, but still muscular and gangly in his own right. His pitch black hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. His eyes are a striking blue-grey color and wide as he watches Shiro come out of the stall. “Shiro. It’s, uh, nice to meet you.”

“Fuck,” Keith tuts, a hand running through his hair to push his bangs back. Shiro’s feelings are hurt for a brief second, until Keith speaks again. “This is probably weird, but not any weirder than taking someone’s virginity through a hole in a club’s bathroom stall.”

Shiro wants to ask what he means, but then Keith is giving him another once over and wetting his lips to speak again. “Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow night? Then maybe we can go back to my place and fuck properly?”

Shiro doesn’t waste any time in replying, his head nodding enthusiastically before Keith even finishes his sentence. “Please, god, yes.” And Keith's smirk makes his cheeks heat up again. Stall #2 may just be his new favorite place. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first voltron work! it ended up way longer than i planned, but i had a lot of fun with it! i cant wait to write more of them!


End file.
